


Best Friend, Boyfriend, Husband

by aft33



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Soap Opera, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Trouble In Paradise, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: The story of Dylan and Daren and the troubles they went through while going from Best Friends to Boyfriends to Husbands.





	1. The Cast

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wnvho9)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2afylia)

 

 

 

 


	2. How It All Began (Third Grade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they first met.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=nfg0og)

So… I guess I should begin with introducing myself. My name is Dylan. And this is the story of me and my best friend, who would eventually become my boyfriend and then one day my husband.

We first met in third grade. My parents had just divorced and me, my mom, and my sister all moved to a new town in a new state, Maine. It was the tiniest town, but it certainly wasn’t a big town.

On the first day of school things were awkward, as I always have been. I’ve never been good with people. You could say I’m socially inept. So when I began a new school in a new state with all new people, I was definitely not talking to anyone. I sat at a desk in the back of the room and only spoke when I was spoken to. Everyone in class had known each other for a while already and didn’t care for anyone new. That was until recess. I was sitting alone on the swings, staring up into the sky and just relaxing. It was weird, as everyone else was running around the playground. But then someone poked me on the shoulder. They just kept poking even as I tried to ignore them. I eventually looked forward to see this boy slightly shorter and skinnier than me with short brown hair. He just looked at me.

“I want to swing.” The boy said with a big smile, waiting for my response.

“No.” I was a little rude… or bitchy as a kid.

But the boy surprised me when he just pushed me off the swing. I stood up from the swing, filled with anger, as so happens a lot through my life.

“Thanks!” The boy smiled as he took my seat on the swing.

But I was not done with the swing. I did what any rational third grade boy would do… pushed him off the swing just as he did to me. Before I could get on the swing, however, the boy got up quickly and pushed me to the ground. It was as we were on repeat for a few minutes, pushing each other to the ground over and over, before a teacher noticed. The gym teacher, Mr. Resnick, came and separated the two of us. He brought us to a picnic bench outside the playground and sat us down. He looked at us as serious as a gym teacher in short shorts could and told us to apologize to each other. He waited and waited but no one said anything.

“I’ll be back in just a second.” The man said before walking to talk to another teacher.

The boy and I just looked at each other, waiting for the other to snap.

“Sorry.” I was surprised to hear the boy apologize.

“I guess I’m sorry too.” The boy just smiled as I said that.

“You guess?” We both just laughed. “I’m Daren.”

“I’m Dylan.”

“You’re the new kid. Is it true you moved here cuz you’re running from the government?” I just couldn’t contain myself with that and began laughing.

Mr. Resnick walked over to us, taking his sunglasses off and smiling.

“Looks like you two have figured this out on your own.” The two of us look at each other, nodding out head before running off and back to the playground.

And that was when I first met Daren. It was unconventional, adn far from the last time we would fight, but it was also the first time we realized we would be friends. However, after that day on the playground the two of us did not say anything more than a “hey” for the rest of the year. It wasn’t until that summer almost a year later that we would truly begin the long and windy story of our lives together.


End file.
